


Wants and Needs

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Wants and needs are central to every being. They control our very lives and everything we do is for them.





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Wow. This came out of nowhere. I just wanted to write, so I made myself. And this is what resulted. I hope you like it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  Don't own  _House, M.D._ , and I'm not making any money!

He looks and he knows. He can see it in her eyes—it's there, front and center. It always has been, but he's never noticed it until now. Slowly, she tears her eyes away from him and lowers them to the floor. He stares, he can't stop himself. He's never noticed that sadness underneath all the caring and anger before.

 _Like me,_  he thinks.  _Lonely like me._

She hazards a glance at him, wary and ready to bolt if the need should arise. He looks back at her; he sighs. Her grey eyes turn to panic as he moves closer, the thump of his cane seeming in time with her heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Carefully, he catches her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and makes her look at him. He studies her face for a moment. Like a gambler, he can read everything in her face: it is an open book to him, though many of the pages are torn or blank. He can see the pain. He can see the suffering, so much like the suffering he endured years ago. Before he became what he was now. He can see that she wants acceptance.

Not love. She doesn't need that any longer.

Not worry. Who ever has need of worry anyway?

No, she wants something deeper than these: acceptance.

She wants someone to tell her that she's sane. That she isn't losing everything. She wants someone to kiss her forehead and tell her everything as it is. Not as she wants it to be. As it is. No lies—she abhors them anyway. No, she wants truth. She wants reality, as painful as that can be. And now he can see this in those grey eyes.

He can see that she doesn't love. She can't anymore. Not like she used to: not innocently. She is not naïve.

She is broken.

She doesn't love.

She  _needs_.

 _I don't need anyone_ , he tells himself.  _I don't need her._  And what he doesn't need, he shuns. But maybe this time, he shuns because he  _wants_. Maybe this time it is because he won't  _allow_  himself to want, won't allow himself to  _need_. Never again. He was through with need. He was through with the deeper wants.

She looks up at him again, lost. He snaps a biting retort from his endless repertoire of sarcasm and she tenses. Again, she's been denied what she needs. In that moment, when she looks at him again and every other time after, he can see that her will is set to finally have what she thinks she wants. What she  _needs_. He won't give it to her.

Because what she needs is what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Wow. Short. Me likey! This is only my second  _House_  fic and I've never tried this style before. I hope it's not too horrible. Please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
